After the Attack
by DreamingDelirious
Summary: After the attack and destruction of the prison, the group is separated during their escape. Will they ever be reunited? Who will survive? Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi This is my first fanfiction (in a few years anyway) xD Feel free to tell me stuff... thangs about it (the good, the bad, and the ugly) The future chapters will definitely be longer and expect an update soon -Kat**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

CHAPTER 1

_ -Glenn's P.O.V-_

"Glenn! Glenn! We gotta go NOW!" I heard the distant shouts of Marina and nervous conversing of the other survivors on the bus.

But I only had one thought: Maggie, my love. After what happened at Woodbury I vowed never to let the governor harm her ever again, but he did; killing Hershel and destroying our home. Now it was too late. Even when I tried to go after her, I was pulled back into the bus.

Now I stared out the window, waiting for Maggie, Beth, and possibly Judith to board the van.

Shattering all of my hopes, I felt a sudden lurch as Marina stepped on the gas that snapped me to reality.

"What about Maggie, Judy, and Beth!? We gotta go after them!"

"First we have to get everyone here to safety. Mostly everyone including both of us is sick on here. We'll come back as soon as we can." Marina replied calmly.

"But they could be taken!"

"Glenn, I promise we will find them, but first we need to secure a camp where we're safe. They're strong; they'll make it."

"The second we secure camp we're leaving, no matter what! The more we wait, the more the risk."

"We will, I promise." She said.

Now all I could do was wait. Wait for the ruined prison to disappear from sight. Wait until we found another safe place. Wait until we could find the rest of the group. Wait for some signal that the Governor had retreated from the others. As these thoughts raced through my head, I ran my had roughly through my long, dark hair. After finally surviving through everything at the prison, walker breakthroughs, fences, the sickness, and dangerous supply runs, it had been blown to bits; knocked down as easily as building blocks. Everything we had and could have had. Gone. Gone, and all we could do was keep moving, leaving it all behind.

Even in the bus, we didn't have much supplies: A crate or two of food and water rations, several guns with low or little ammo, two large tents with emergency blankets, and some basic tools.

In my small messenger bag was a small scrap book Maggie and I had put together of us, a Swiss army knife, a Polaroid camera, and around eight syringes filled with meds, as many as I had managed to grab. My only weapons were a jammed and loaded shotgun, and my machete in its case on my belt.

With the limited supplies we had, the struggles would be inevitable. All we could do was survive and hope. There was one thing I knew for sure: no matter where Maggie was, I would find her, no matter what the risks were.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D Feel free to leave your opinion or criticism in the comments / reviews and tell me what ya think. Thanks for reading! In the future the chapters will be MUCH longer :) -Kat**

Chapter 2: Maggie is alone with Sasha and Bob. Does she feel the same way as Glenn? How is she coping with her dad's brutal death? Read to find out :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very sorry this took such a long time to update! I've been super busy with homework :/ In the future, I hope to update more often. On that note, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It's really nice to know people appreciate my work :) Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_Maggie's P.O.V. _

"Beth!" I screamed into what was left of our cellblock, The only reply was an echo back. "BETH!

"Maggeh!" An undersized figure crawled out from under a bunk bed, "Wha happeh?"

"Oh my gosh! Judith!" I immediately scooped up the disheveled toddler, inspecting for bites. "You're alive!" She seemed all clear of infection, only a shallow gash spread from her forehead to her cheek.

"Wheresh daddeh?" Judy asked, her hazel eyes staring curiously into my own.

"H-he's comin. Lets go get 'im." With Judith in one hand and my dagger in the other, I hustled out of the cell block towards the U-Haul where Sasha and Bob were waiting, stabbing dangerously close walkers on the way. "Open up!" I shouted loudly. Shortly afterwords, the metal sheet was lifted, and I was hoisted up by Sasha.

"Judith! Is she alright?" Sasha took off her jacket, immediately wrapping the baby up with the clean side.

"Think so," my voice shook as I panted, regaining my breath. "No bites, just that cut."

"Guess they don't call her Lil Asskicker for nothin." Bob added from the driver's seat. "We goin' or what? Only more walkers gonna come."

"Just one quick loop; see if we can grab anything salvageable." I replied. Bob stepped on the gas, and our truck surged forward.

After we had circled about 3/4 the way around the ruined prison's perimeter, we halted to a stop.

"Few things in the Cell Block D area. Grab what you can carry and run. Bob, watch Judith and be ready to take off." I yanked up the U-Haul's back and hopped out. Sasha soon followed me towards the broken crates.

"Lil formula, prison jumpsuits, protein bars, few pistols, some ammo, and a few gallons of water." Sasha called from several yards away.

"I've got some extra knives, emergency blankets, bandaids, rubbing alcohol, and meds," was my response. "Doesn't seem like much, but we'll sort through it later."

As quietly as we could, we both crammed one crate each with all we could and bolted to the truck.

"C'mon we gotta go!" The gunshots from earlier were certainly drawing more walkers toward the area. Most made their way toward the fresh corpses, but some had taken attention to our U-Haul. Bob pulled away, knocking over walkers, and started to the highway.

After we had settled, Sasha and I began to sort through the salvaged supplies. We used the blankets as a makeshift cradle for Judy, and used some of the lukewarm water to mix formula. She soon fell asleep, leaving us to work.

"Got some clothes. Could you look through these?" Sasha asked, gesturing to a small duffel.

"Sure. You are in charge of rations anyways." We exchanged our crates.

Examining the bag, I noted the similar green half covered in soot. My stomach suddenly dropped. _This was the bag I shared with Glenn on our supply runs. _I remembered him, waiting on the bus. My mind had been on Beth, worrying the worst. As I unzipped it, the familiar scent of him only brought tears to my eyes. _Oh God. What if he was dead. What if he had come off the bus after me! _My thoughts raced to where he last was, on the bus with Marina holding him back.

I reached into the duffel and overturned the contents onto the vehicle's bottom. Inside was his scarf, two pairs of jeans, a baseball shirt, and my bra and tank top. The tears started to drip down my face as I held his soft scarf to my face. _Glenn_ I thought _please be okay, I need you_.

"Maggie." I heard Sasha's voice softly calling me as she rested her hands on my back. "We'll find them. I promise. They're alright, okay? Glenn's on the bus, and Beth got away."

"They still could easily be dead. If not walkers, maybe more of _his_ men." I bitterly replied, referring to the governor. Everything had been perfect at the prison. I could finally live happily with Glenn, my dad, and Beth. Ever since I was held at Woodbury with Glenn, I had pure hatred for him. I could never forget what he had done, threatening to hurt Glenn and trying to rape me. I thought it was over; I was wrong.

Now without any of my family, I felt broken. My dad was gone forever, and I might not ever see Glenn or Beth ever again.

Right then and there, I made a vow to myself: I would stay strong, if anything, for Glenn and Beth. I couldn't just shut down and give up; they were out there somewhere.

* * *

_Glenn's P.O.V_

"Awww," I groaned, sitting up to rub my head. Bringing my hand back down, I saw blood. Immediately, I sat up, surveying the seen. Around me were debris from what seemed like a car crash.

"Don't look like anyone made it," a thick, male southern drawl broke the silence. Trying not to make any noise, I laid back down on the pavement, a chunk of the bus still on top of me.

"Looks recent. Eugene, come look at this. Do you think they were attacked?" A woman's voice with a slight Spanish accent inquired back.

"Well it's kinda hard to crash a car with nobody else on the road." Another gruff voice grunted back, "Let's see if anyone's still alive." Solid footsteps paced around, occasionally stopping to check the bodies. When he approached me, I tried to stay stiff, hoping he would't notice me breathing.

"Rosita, ya got that knife? Think we've got a roamer over here." My blood turned to ice. They thought I was a walker.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please feel free to tell me you opinions in the reviews, and I'll try to update ASAP :D The next chapter will definitely be longer, but school does take up most of my time. Thanks for reading! -Kat**

**Chapter 3: Glenn encounters Rosita, Eugene, and Abraham. Will he live? Are they trustworthy? Read to find out ;P**


End file.
